Along with the development of photographic techniques, smart video cameras emerge. Smart video cameras are video cameras adopting the latest technology achievements and the top manufacturing process and combining with years of valuable experiences.
Along with wide application of networked, digitalized and high definition video cameras, people have increasing requirements on smart video cameras. Smart video cameras are applied more and more widely, and their characteristics make them applicable to monitoring of moving targets in all aspects of industries. For example, a smart building, an urban road, a power sector, an airport, a station and the like may be monitored.
Thus, it can be seen that a smart video camera may be used to monitor various objects.